The Veela and The Dragon Tamer
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Hermione is a Veela and Charlie is a Drakon they are each others mates and have been together for years this is their journey to their happily ever after R&R


**The Veela and The Dragon Tamer**

**Chapter One**

They had been trying for hours to get through by floo or aparation, Every time that her friends had tried her wards had alerted her. But after the last twenty four hours she honestly just wanted her brother, some ice cream and a rom com. She was honestly surprised that they hadn't went to Harry yet. Unless they tried already and he refused to help or was murdering her ex with their dad and uncle. Thinking about Charlie caused a fresh wave of tears before there was a knock at the door. She headed to the foyer. "Who's there ?" She asked not even looking through the peephole. " Sis, open up it's Harry, Bill, Fleur and Ginny." Harry said as I unlocked the door and opened it not caring how I looked at the moment. I allowed them entrance as I stepped aside. " I'm surprised it took them this long to fetch you Harry." I said as I closed the door and deadbolted it. "Well in my defense I was on assignment." Harry said with a chuckle taking my appearance in for the first time. "You three should have gone to mum and dad sooner." Harry said to the others. As I returned to my position on the couch. "Mia, what did Charlie do to you?" Bill asked as Ginny and Fleur came to join me on the couch and each taking one of my hands. "What do you mean Bill? Didn't he tell you that he broke up with me." I said right before I started balling my eyes out causing the girls to embrace me in a hug. All of us eyeing Harry very carefully. " Sweetie, he's been trying to get through to you're flat for about a week." Fleur said as Ginny nodded in agreement. "Bull. As far as I'm concerned he's dead." I said with malice right before the pain set in and I fell to the floor. Recognition set on the face of Fleur. " Harry is either of you're parents part veela?" Fleur asked as they moved me to the couch. "I think there is some on dad's side but I'm not sure." Harry said looking on me with worry. Right before a set of silvery hyenas came through. Wanting to know if they had gotten through and wanted to know if I was okay. Charlie apparently wasn't faring much better. Just as quickly as the pain came on is dissipated. I promptly passed out. The others took and put me to bed.

"Bill wasn't he supposed to propose to her? Not break her heart and spirit?" Harry asked in hushed tones. "Yes, he went to go see you're dad to ask permission and everything." Bill said very confused. "He was confused when he couldn't get into her apartment so he could ask her. Unless someone modified her memory. And if someone did god help them." Fleur said as the others looked at her because they all knew that Fleur knew something. "Well, they're going to have to make up because I think that they're mates. Especially since she was under emotional distress and her veela traits made themselves known." Fleur said sitting back on the couch with Ginny as Bill began to pace back and forth. The others could tell that he was worried. Being the oldest of seven had it's drawbacks at times. "Bill, I know Charlie was in trusting you with Mia we got this go check on Charlie." Ginny said getting up and pushing her brother towards the door. " She's right Mi Amore. Plus you need to give him an update and update the rest of the Potters. "Fleur said from her spot on the couch. Bill said his farewells and left to check on his favorite brother. "Fleur, it's bad isn't it?" Harry asked hoping that she would understand at what he was hinting at. "It is and Charlie has a lot of work to gain her forgiveness. That is if she survives the veela traits coming out without her mate. For me it was easier because I hadn't met my mate yet. But Mia has and they've been together for years." Fleur said looking at Harry with sad knowing eyes. " Bill knows this and probably filling Charlie in who by now is on his way here with the rest of my brothers' in tow." Ginny said looking at the door before there was a pounding knock right before Mia started to scream from the other room. Harry opened the door and Charlie raced towards Mia's bedroom. Once he was in the room Mia quieted down. Bill lead the other Weasley brothers into the flat. "She ok?" Ron asked closing the door behind him being the last in the door. "Define ok." Harry said responding as Charlie came out of the bedroom and closing the door quietly. "So, Percy have any interesting conversations with my girl lately?" Charlie asked advancing on his brother with hatred in his eyes. "Uh no not really why?" Percy asked eying his older brother nervously. "So, you didn't tell her that I told you to end it for me. Which for the record is the last thing that I would do. And I would never end it with her. Especially after it took forever to convince her to date me in the first place." Charlie all but growled out as they all heard movement from the room and the door slowly opened. "And don't even think of lying to him. Because he knows what actually happened Percy." Mia said standing and making all the other guys minus Harry stared at her in shock. The twins and Bill where fairing better than Percy and Ron. Even though Ron was trying to gain control again. Percy on the other hand lunged toward her but unfortunately for him Charlie was quicker and slammed him into the wall. " Because of you I haven't been able to set foot in my home I share with my girl in almost two weeks. I've had to stay on the reservation. I should feed you to the dragons for what you've done." Charlie all but growled out before thrusting him into the twins waiting arms. The others noticed that Mia had retreated back to the bedroom that she shared with Charlie. "What you did was dangerous and reckless Perce. Especially with what both Mia and Charlie are." Bill said glaring at his younger brother. "Bill the others don't know do they?" Harry asked as he glared daggers at the third oldest Weasley. " They probably don't remember. But all of us but Charlie need to leave shortly. So we'll deal with this in a few days. But for now we'll take Percy to Mum and Dad. They'll deal with him." Ginny said as the others nodded in agreement before heading towards the door. Charlie waved them off with a smile except when he saw Percy which caused his blue eyes to glow. Which thankfully dyed down once Percy was out of view. He closed the door behind them as the door to the bedroom opened revealing Hermione in his favorite lingerie set that he got her a few months ago. I beautiful bright blue corset and matching thing set with stockings she had her dressing gown on but open to reveal it. She held her had out for him to take and follow her into the room.


End file.
